emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6769 (16th January 2014)
Plot Ali sees Rachel getting off the bus from Hotten and realises she's been to say goodbye to Sam. Alicia forces Jacob to stay in bed as punishment for faking being ill. Leyla buys Alicia her favourite bottle of wine and leaves to give her and David some alone time. Rachel finishes packing her things as an oblivious Jai arrives back at Wishing Well Cottage to drop Archie off. She lets him keep a little teddy bear of his. Harriet's pleased when Ashley reconsiders and decides to take the job of Curate. Declan tells Rachel exactly what to say, giving her information that only the fire-starter would know. Eric attempts to spend time with Val by telling her he's booked her in for a weekend of pampering, her face falls however when Eric mentions he's coming with her. Ali catches Rachel staring in through the window of Tenant House at them and chases after her realising what she's about to do. She tries to talk Rachel out of doing it and gets rid of Ruby as she comes out to see what's going on. As Rachel says her goodbye to Ali, Declan and Charity wait in the car further up the street. Eric realises that Val doesn't want to go with him and demands that she tell him what is wrong, but she won't. Declan and Charity drop Rachel off outside Hotten Police Station and force her to hand over her phone. Ruby presses Ali to tell her what was wrong with Rachel but Ali won't. Rachel confesses to DC Morden and DS Reed about the fire, but they don't take her seriously until she starts to tell them about evidence only the fire-starter would know. She is arrested. Lisa receives a phone call in the pub, telling her that Sam is about to be released from prison and they leave to pick him up. Rachel is given bail and returns outside to Charity who sends a text to Sam from Rachel's phone saying she's dumping him. She destroys Rachel's phone and gives her a new one with names and numbers of people who'll set her up, along with money. Jai tells Priya that he thinks Rachel might be coming around to the idea of him having custody of Archie and explains about her letting him see him earlier on. A teary Rachel gets on a coach with Archie and leaves Emmerdale, whilst Declan congratulates Charity on a job well done as she looks forward to seeing Jai's face when he hears the news. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham *DC Morden - Martha Cope *Guard - David Chafer Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Public area *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Exterior, living room *Hotten Road *Pollard's Barn - Living room/stairs *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen/stairs *Hotten Police Station - Exterior, interview room *Road outside of Hotten Police Station *Prison - Cell Notes *Final appearance of Gemma Oaten as Rachel Breckle until 20th January 2015. *Final appearance of Archie Breckle until 22nd January 2015. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,610,000 (21st place) Memorable dialogue Guard: "You're going home." Sam Dingle: "How... how come?" Guard: "That I don't know. Best not ask too many questions, eh?" Sam Dingle: "Well, it's legit like?" Guard: (sarcastically) "Oh no, I'm busting you out." Sam Dingle: (buying it) "Did Cain send yer?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes